


Held High

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dworin Week, Human!Dwalin, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Modern Middle Earth, gen_promptbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin finally got a break and it happened to be around Durin's Day, there was no way they could pass up the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held High

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, there is a sex store in Philly called [Condom Kingdom](http://www.happysperm.com/page.cfm/Location.html). If you ever get a chance go there.

Thorin knew that everyone was looking at them as they explored Gold Street. Well, it was more like he was showing Dwlain all the best shops downtown. This was his boyfriend's first time in Erebor. The other times they had been able to see each other Thorin had been able to take a plane to Dwalin's house in Rohan. It was always more convenient for Thorin to go down because since he was the CEO of Erebor Enterprises and could take off whenever he wanted within reason. Dwalin, however was a cop in Minas Tirth, didn't get to control his vacations easily. So when Dwalin finally got a break and it happened to be around Durin's Day, there was no way they could pass up the opportunity.

Even now in the Sixth Age, people looked upon their mixed relationship with wary eyes. Couples like them had existed since the First Age. This wasn't _new_ and certainly should have been looked at as _scandelous_. It didn't matter that he was a dwarf and Dwalin was of the race of men. They were two successful men who loved each other. And that was that.

Having a long distance relationship was the hard bit. The wide-eyed stares, occasional slurs and angry glares, Thorin could deal with in stride. It plain sucked not getting to see Dwalin everyday. They had meet on an online dating site years ago. They had instant chemistry and skyped weekly. The first time they met was a year into their relationship. Their chemistry became even more apparent, and soon enough they became lovers. Now six years on, they still Skyped every Thursday night, and Thorin would come to Minas Tirth every couple months or so. It was still tough.

Thorin admired his boyfriend. As they strode down the crowded street, Dwalin held his head high, a proud expression on his face. Whenever there was a dwarf sending the duo a menacing glare, Dwalin shot one right back at them. Thorin didn't think he could be as brave as Dwalin. Yes, he was a CEO and knew how to run a business and give lectures to all of the dwarf kingdoms. This seemed always out of his depth though. He enjoyed his privacy.

Dwalin squeezed his hand three times and the dwarf looked up at his boyfriend. 

The man was smiling down at him. Thorin noticed that the gauge in his right ear glinted off the sunlight. "Hey, ye alright there?"

Thorin gently smiled, returning the three squeezes back. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Dwalin hummed. "Good. Want to go into this sex shop? Bet we could get some awesome toys for ye."

Thorin flushed scarlet. It would be nice. They had gone into stores in Minas Tirth, but none of the items were _his size_. He couldn't speak out of fear he'd just embarrass himself with stuttering or using a high-pitched tone. Instead, the dwarf nodded in enthusiasm.

Dwalin chuckled and led them into _Condom Kingdom_.

Wherever Dwalin went, Thorin was more than eager to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
